Kiss and Make Better
by AkaneAlways
Summary: Shampoo uses an old Chinese potion to turn Akane into a 4 year old and Ranma is the only one home when "little" Akane shows up. R/A Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. 

Kiss and Make Better

Akane was walking home from school. She had purposely stayed after so she wouldn't have to walk with Ranma. They had gotten into a huge fight on the way to school that lasted through out the day. Ranma had walked in on Akane while she was in the furo. 'He knew I was in there! I'm always in there at that time. He's such a...' Akane's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Shampoo laughing.

"Ranma! Nibiki and I are going out. Our fathers went out as well. Tell Akane we'll be back soon."

"She hasn't come home yet? It's almost 6."

"Good bye Ranma."

"See you later Ranma."

"Bye Kasumi. Bye Nibiki."

It was 6:30 and Akane still wasn't home. Ranma was just about to go out and look for her when e heard the front door open. 

"Daddy! I'm ready to practice!" 

Ranma peered around the corner and saw a 4-year-old girl taking her shoes off.

"Um, I think you have the wrong house. Where do you live?" The young girl turned around and looked at the young man in her house. When he saw her face Ranma noticed that the girl looked a lot like Akane. The girl jumped to her feet and took a fighting stance.

"Who are you and why are you in my house? Where is my family? What have you done with them?" The little girl looked ready to pounce.

"I think you're in the wrong house. This is the Tendo's home."

"I know where I live! My name is Akane Tendo and I demand to know why you are in my house!" Ranma was shocked. 'How could this girl be Akane' he thought 'I mean, she looks like Akane and she acts like Akane, but she's so young.'

"How old are you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I do."

"And who are you exactly?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome."

"You're Ranma? May father said you were my age."

"Well I am your age you just aren't your age."

"What?"

"Just tell me how old you are."

"I'm 4 years old."

"Ok...well what were you doing out then?"

"Um, I can't remember but I guess I got tired on my way home cause I just woke up on a bench. There was a Chinese lady with purple hair watching me. I think she was making sure I was ok."

"Shampoo, I should have guessed. Well I'm going to go get the antidote. Be right back." Ranma went towards the door when he was stopped by Akane's little hand atop his big one.

"Do you know where my family is."

"Oh, our dad's are at the public baths and Nibiki and Kasumi went out somewhere. Ok, see you later."

"WAIT! You can't leave me alone. I'm a little girl and if my daddy left you here it was so you can baby-sit me. You can see your Chinese lady later!" Ranma figured that Akane shouldn't be left alone, after all, she was only 4- years old.

"Ok then I'll stay but you have to listen to everything I say. Deal?"

"No! I want to practice! My dad and me always practice our kempo at this time! Not that I'd expect you to know any martial arts but I need a moving target so come on!"

"HEY! I know martial arts! You know I do! Wait...no you don't, but it doesn't matter. You're going to eat then go to bed I don't want to have to deal with you as a kid if I can help it."

"What's that supposed to mean, you jerk!"

"Hey listen you stupid tomboy, I don't have to take this I can go to Shampoo's or Ukyo's if I wanted." Tears started welling up in little Akanes eyes. 

"You called me a tomboy. You don't even know me and you're sitting here calling me a stupid tomboy! How dare you! I can't believe that my father left you in charge of me!" Akane started crying all out.

"Geez, sorry Akane. I didn't mean it..." While Ranma was rambling Akane made her move. She walked up to Ranma and pushed him.

"HAHA. Tag. You're it." Akane ran down the hall and Ranma thought for a second.

"Hey! I said no playing! Come on Akane." Ranma got up and started walking in the same direction Akane had left in but then he heard something. It sounded like a door was opening and then he heard a thud.

"Even as a kid she was a klutz." Then Ranma heard the crying. He hated it when girls cried, and apparently it was worse when they were 4-year-old girls. Ranma went out to the back steps and saw Akane face down on the stone path, crying. Thinking Akane was faking like the first time, Ranma decided to act like a jerk.

"Hey, I told you not to run around. It's your own fault." When Ranma noticed that Akane was only crying harder, he realized that she was really hurt.

"Akane, are you ok?" Akane stayed on the ground and continued crying. Ranma sat cross-legged next to her and thought a more direct approach would be smarter

"Akane, stop crying!" This made Akane cry harder. Ranma, not knowing what to do, started begging Akane to stop crying.

"What will make you stop crying?" Akane looked up at Ranma and then she sat up and stretched her arms out to Ranma. Not knowing what Akane was doing, Ranma just decided to mimic her. When Ranma held his arms out Akane crawled into them and put her arms around his neck. Ranma put his arms around Akane and started blushing. Akane's crying had begun to die down. After a while of small sobs Akane pushed herself away from Ranma and started crying again.

"Akane, what's wrong?" Akane turned her head and showed Ranma her right cheek. There was a large bruise there and a few scraped but no blood.

"Well that's not that bad, it'll be better in a few days."

"Really?"

"Sure, believe me. I've had worse happen and was better in an hour."

"Oh, well can you kiss and make better?"

"What?!"

"My boo-boo, can you kiss it and make it better?"

"Um I don't think I should." At this Akane started to cry even louder then she had when she originally fell.

"Ok, ok, but you have to promise you won't be mad at me." Akane whimpered then nodded her head in reply.

Ranma knelt down and kissed Akane on the cheek and almost immediately felt the weight on his leg increase and then he heard it.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Ranma looked at the 16-year Akane sitting on his lap and his starting blushing.

"Um well, what happened was, um you see."

"Ranma! Shampoo come to date!"

"Not now Shampoo!"

"Why is Akane big? She is to be small girl."

"What are you talking about Shampoo." Akane realized she was sitting in Ranma's lap and stood up, Ranma followed.

"Ranma what happen here. Akane was supposed to be small and Ranma was to not like and then go on date with Shampoo!"

"What are you talking about?! And why was I sitting in your lap, when only a second ago I was walking home from school?!" Ranma looked at Shampoo and Shampoo looked at Akane. 

"Why violent girl big again? She supposed to stay child forever." 

"Well, Shampoo, you're Chinese potions almost never work, maybe this one was temporary like all the others." Shampoo shook her head.

"No, no, no, this one work and there only one way to break spell! Ranma, you no do that, right?" 

"Do what? I didn't do nothin'!"

"How is he supposed to know if he did it, if you wont tell him what the cure is!" Shampoo looked at Akane.

"This all your fault! I should have known that you trouble, even as child!"

"Excuse me! I'm trouble? You're the one using Chinese potions on people!"

"I want to know what I did to break the curse!" Just then Cologne came into the yard. 

"It is no use Shampoo. You know what breaking the curse entails." 

"But great grandmother! It must be lie!"

"Come Shampoo." Shampoo left the Tendo yard and Cologne took this time to talk to Ranma.

"It takes a lot to break the spell of youth. Shampoo will no longer be bothering you. Your engagement to her is off."

"How did I break the spell?" Cologne looked at Ranma and then at Akane. 

"Do you know the story of Snow White?" Ranma looked at Akane.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with it?" 

"How did the prince awaken the princess?" Ranma looked at Cologne.

"He kissed her." Akane looked at Ranma. She didn't remember anything when she had been turned into a child, but Ranma's lips were still on her cheek when she had changed back.

"It was not only a kiss Ranma, there was something else."

"True loves kiss." Akane whispered to herself, but Cologne had heard. Cologne left the Tendos yard and Ranma was lost. 

"HEY! You said you'd tell me you old bag!" Akane looked at Ranma and then smiled. This made Ranma nervous.

"What?"

"Ranma, do you really not know what the cure was?" 

"You do?" Ranma walked up to Akane. He was about a foot away from her.

"You'll tell me, wont you Akane?"

"Well, you're going to have to catch me first."

"What?" Akane pushed Ranma and he landed on his butt where Akane had fallen earlier.

"Tag! You're it!" Akane ran towards the dojo. Ranma looked after her for a few seconds and then got up and followed her. He really wanted to know what the cure was.

Ok…I wrote this story like 2 years ago. I know that it's kind of stupid and I know that Ranma is kind of stupid in it, but there was a reason for that. If you think about it, both Ranma and Akane like each other, yet none of them know it, so you know that they both have problems with common sense. The Snow White thing made Akane realize the cure because girls are more predisposed to know exact details from those types of stories. And wouldn't you be a little scared if Ranma knew more about Snow White then she hung out with some dwarfs and a poison apple knocked her out? So I wasn't trying to make Ranma stupid, I was just making Akane gain some common sense. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
